


Bruno's Shirt

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Engloid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one night while Bruno was out, Tonio decides to try on one of Bruno's blue button-ups out of curiosity; however (surprise, surprise) the opera singer gets caught in the act and (as most stories go) things take a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruno's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Such a cliche summary oh my gosh.
> 
> This is pretty much a porn-without-plot story with a tiny pinch of Tonio being a cute, embarrassed mess. Also, I admit I kind of like this story a bit (since Bruno/Tonio is a guilty pairing of mine).

* * *

 

_Bruno's Shirt._

* * *

 

 

    It was a curious thought of his. He has seen movies, from the best to the god-awful rubbish, have characters do this, and this was enacted in real life. There shouldn’t be a problem with trying it out, especially since Bruno was okay with everything. That was the kind of person, or Vocaloid, he was. It…it wasn’t as though he has been wanting to do this for a while now, no definitely not. It was mere wonder.  
  
    Around nine at night, Tonio slipped off his vest, removed his bow tie, and then took off his long-sleeved blouse in Bruno’s bedroom. Good Lord, he might as well share a room with the Spanish Vocaloid since they would wind up sleeping together in their rooms every bloody day; but Tonio shoved that thought to the back of his mind. For now, he wanted to try this out, and preferably before Bruno came back from the burger place with Sonika and Clara.  
  
    He slid the closet door open and was immediately greeted with all of the shirts he owned hanging from plastic, white hangers. To the right of the regular sized closet was where he kept his trousers, but those were of no importance to Tonio. His cheeks and ears turned red at what he was about to do. Damn his curiosity…  
  
    Tonio reached out and retrieved one of Bruno’s blue button-up tops which he was so fond of wearing that he owned six pairs of the plain looking thing. Feeling the soft material touching his bare skin caused him to turn redder, also thanks to the vanilla scent of the Spanish Vocaloid being all over this shirt.  
  
    This was so stupid to be doing. What the hell…  
  
    The opera singer took a seat on Bruno’s bed, then he leaned back and shut his eyes, moving a hand self-consciously grabbing onto the end of the left side’s sleeve. What now? He was wearing Bruno’s shirt, which was a bit big around his arms, but what else? His grip on the sleeve loosened as he sighed through his nose, but as he took in a breath afterwards, he felt his stomach flutter at the scent of vanilla.  
  
    …he was getting the urge to grab a “special” item from Bruno’s small drawer beside the bed and handle himself for a bit. Having something of Bruno’s on him like this was driving him nuts and was now tempting him to get off on it!  
  
    Tonio shrugged off that desire. Bruno was going to be back any minute now, anyways. He was pretty bloody certain that the younger Vocaloid didn’t want to walk in on him, masturbating on his bed whilst wearing one of his shirts.  
  
    …maybe.  
  
    Suddenly, Tonio yelped out a “ _Merda!_ ” in surprise when something hollow was pressed onto his face; however, he froze when he heard a familiar voice saying with a light chuckle, “You’re wearing the top but you forgot the hat, Elder~…”  
  
    Tonio shot up in the bed, Bruno’s hat falling off his face and into his lap, and stared wide-eyed at a grinning Bruno who had joined him on the bed. His cheeks turned a darker shade of cherry that he had been caught wearing his shirt. “B–Bruno! How long have you been there!?”  
  
    "Just got here. Say Elder, why are you wearing my top anyway? I mean,“ he added with a wink, "I don’t mind or anything. Just wondering…”  
  
    … _merda_. How was he going to explain this to him?  
  
    "I…I–I was bored.“  
    "So you tried on one of my tops?”  
    "…“  
  
    As Tonio frowned with obvious embarrassment written all over his face, Bruno smiled over at him, amused by the sight. Grabbing his hat, Bruno said to him, "Don’t worry. You don’t have to answer, Elder.” He placed the black item on Tonio’s head, then ran a hand across his chest which was partly exposed since the opera singer didn’t bother to button the shirt up. “You look cute!”  
  
    Tonio brought the hat down to his face to hide how flustered he looked, grumbling out, “Sh–shut up, you…bloody _ragazzo_.”  
  
    The hand caressing his chest and the sudden attack of soft kisses to his right neck and cheeks caused him to shift in his seat and cross one leg over the other. He tried to make sure the hat covered as much as his face as possible, even as Bruno’s hand trailed down his stomach and to his trousers. His breathing became loud, for he knew what was going to happen very soon. He must have given himself away or something when Bruno arrived home.  
  
    "What’s wrong with speaking the truth, Elder?“ he whispered in his ear. "Come on, you’re adorable looking like this!”  
  
    "…Bruno…j–just fuck me already.“  
    "Huh? What was that? If you’re dressed up in my things, you need to say it in Spanish, Elder…”  
  
    A hand unzipped his trousers and snaked its way into his underwear, brushing its fingers up and down the opera singer’s growing erection. Tonio muttered out in Spanish, upon Bruno’s request, “F–Fuck me, darling…”

 

* * *

 

_..._

* * *

 

 

    As he continued thrusting into the heated, moaning Vocaloid underneath him, Bruno panted out with a small grin, “You’re a lot warmer than usual, Tonio. A–are you really that embarrassed that I found you like this?”  
  
    Meanwhile, as he was being penetrated roughly by him while laying sideways on Bruno’s bed, Tonio tried his absolute best to keep a hand over the hat he had covering his face still as gasps escaped from him before he could hold them. Damn it, this was so, _so_ embarrassing! Aah, but this was so good…! He still wore his top, even though it was becoming wrinkled by the movements caused by the two of them, and he had Bruno’s hat in his possession. All around him was the sweet smell of vanilla and the owner of those items ravishing him yet again.  
  
    " _A_ – _aah_ …y–you know,“ Bruno’s voice spoke up, "since you’re wearing my th–things…maybe you should be like me and not hold in your sounds…” On cue, he shivered as a shaky sigh came from him. Good Lord, Tonio was hot being inside of…  
  
    Tonio flinched as his left leg was lifted higher and Bruno’s precise hits to his prostate became more frequent. No, no no no no no. He did _not_ make any “sounds” like Bruno would. He was quiet. All he did was soft gasps and that was it!  
  
    That was, until Bruno decided to thrust quicker and harder than he had been doing. His throbbing member slammed inside of him, over and over again, and finally earning a cry when he struck the opera singer’s prostate.  
  
    "Tonio~…“ the Spanish Vocaloid whispered, or tried to since it was getting harder for him to lower his voice, "m–move the hat, please…a– _ahh_ , j–just let me see your face for a second…”  
  
    No, fuck that. Tonio grit his teeth as the violation of him continued, his hand gripping onto the hat whilst the other hand continued to stoke himself. “N–no, f–for God’s sake! H– _haah_ …f–fuck me harder, Bruno…!”  
  
    "Not until you move the h–hat…“  
    "No…!”  
  
    Suddenly, another strike to his spot caused him to let out a sharp cry. Something swooped down and pulled the hat from his grasp, revealing his crimson face and frazzled fringe to Bruno whilst Bruno flipped his hat onto the top of his head as he continued penetrating his entrance at the same speed and roughness. The small smirk he was given made Tonio’s chest flutter at the sight before Bruno angled himself more and started hitting his spot with every single thrust he did.  
  
    "B–Bruno, yo– _aah_ …you bloody bra– _haah_ …!“ Tonio attempted to yell at him but obviously failed when all he could do was moan during their intercourse at this point. "Y–you bloody bastard, you did it on purp– _aah_!” Eventually, these “ _aah_ "s became the only word Tonio could "say” as he felt himself nearing his orgasm.  
  
    This sight below Bruno was a wonderful sight, one that he didn’t think about before, surprisingly. There was Tonio, being slammed by him while he wore one of his shirts and nothing else, gasping and nearly whining out like he have hardly heard him do in the past. He looked so cute~…  
  
    " _Haahh_ …I thought…you wanted me to fuck you harder, ‘darling’…“ Bruno laughed out weakly. "Wh–what ha _a_ …what happened to that?”  
  
    Through the jumbled mess he felt like he was in, Tonio shouted with his voice cracking, “ _Z_ – _ZITTO_ , _RAGAZZO_!” And as soon as he yelled that at Bruno, he quickly grabbed as much as Bruno’s bed sheets as he could and buried his face into it, letting out a muffled cry as he ejaculated into his hand while Bruno finished as well, blushing madly whilst he moaned and released himself inside of the older Vocaloid.  
  
    Tonio’s ears rung and his neck turned red when parts of Bruno’s semen spilled from his entrance and onto the inner part of his right thigh, followed by him leaning over and pressing kisses on his neck. Bruno pulled himself out, then he carefully lowered Tonio’s leg and joined him back on the bed, pulling the embarrassed man in his arms.  
  
    "Aww…Elder, why are you blushing so much?“  
  
    Tonio, his face still hiding in Bruno’s deep blue sheets, replied, "What do you bloody think?”  
  
    "Oh, right.“ he blinked. "Still, I think you look cute wearing my stuff.”  
  
    "If that’s the case, why didn’t you want me to use your hat just now?“  
    "You were covering your face. I wanted to see it…”  
    "…“  
  
    "But hey,” the brown-haired man said, beaming a smile at him, “you can wear it on your head whenever we have sex next time.”  
  
    Tonio stayed quiet, frowning a bit as he self-consciously grabbed the shirt he wore. He didn’t realize it at the time, but…Bruno looked oddly attractive wearing his hat and smirking down at him while he penetrated him. And no, he was definitely _not_ going to tell him that. Good bloody hell, how did all of this happen? All because his curiosity had the better of him and made him try on one of Bruno’s shirts…

 

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
